


Looking into your eyes

by HeartRed (aerlinniel)



Series: That which was forbidden [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, a present for a tumblr friend, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/HeartRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill the Pony had never seen a creature as fair or delicate as the Great Goblin. Such skin tone, such melifluous voice... the only thing he knew is that he was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking into your eyes

Bill the pony would be lying if he said that he didn’t find the Goblin King attractive. Never mind the boy band wannabe dwarves that he had come to this place with along with the hobbit; the Goblin King was the real star of the show. With curves as sweet and smooth as nothing that had ever been seen before, a voice as mellifluous as Illuvatar’s, and perhaps the most attractive face and body he, the pony, had ever seen.

He had never heard such laugh, and he had never seen anything like the twinkle in the eye of the king as he recognised the leader of the dwarf company. The joy and the enjoyment… Bill knew he had never found anything like it before, and he probably never would again. 

It was then, when the Goblin King looked at him from the side of his eye - or so Bill swore he did, at least it looked like the Goblin King had looked at him. But then again Bill was just a pony, so what could he know - that he knew. He was madly in love with the Goblin King.


End file.
